Music Hurts
by Silverfox9
Summary: A female has to join the YYH team on a mission that involves Rando, Tansa and Kiyoshi. The second two are in the music business. The female is a hikitsune singer. She knows Youko.
1. Things are getting crazy

MUSIC HURTS  
  
Author: this fict is just something I did from pure fun and imagination. Also because I was extremely bored one day.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me Koenma! There is no way I can agree to this!" Yusuke shouted to the toddler that was looking at him coolly from behind the desk.  
  
Chapter one: things are getting crazy  
  
"Yes Yusuke, I am serious. You think I would joke about something like that? It seems that Rando has escaped from the prison ward that I had sent him off to. His next victim just happens to be in the music business, since he is skilled at monopolizing things with his voice, including human minds. This is dangerous, since neither of them are good or on our side. I need you to disguise yourselves as a rock band and get on his good side, Hopefully, he won't have to go to jail, but if he does do anything, he will be sent here immediately for trial. Understand?" Koenma asked, relaying the information again.  
  
Yusuke let out a hiss of annoyance. "There is no way Hiei would go along with this." He said finally. "Well, you see..." Koenma shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"His sister has been dating this guy so to speak. As you know that Kuwabara had said something to make her angry. She met him while walking in the park."  
  
Yusuke took a deep breath. "So we are to become a rock band, get close to this guy, make sure Yukina doesn't get hurt while trying to capture Rando and make sure that guy doesn't do anything stupid. Isn't that a teensy bit too much?!" Yusuke complained.  
  
"Get used to it or hear from my father." Koenma snapped.  
  
"Alright, alright. Geeze." Yusuke said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, wait Yusuke. I forgot to mention, you will also have someone else assigned to your team." Koenma called.  
  
Yusuke whirled around to face him. "Who is he?!" He demanded.  
  
"Well, she is more like it." Koenma said slowly. Yusuke glared at him.  
  
"A girl in a boy band?! That isn't going to work!"  
  
Koenma gave Yusuke a mock smile. "Would you rather Keiko fight? Botan can be your singer, though I daresay she broke the karaoke machine last time." Koenma said with a snicker. Yusuke gave Koenma another dirty look and turned the handle to the door.  
  
"Fine, alright already." He muttered.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, Yusuke. If you don't watch this girl's temper, you may find yourself dead." Koenma said cheerfully.  
  
Yusuke growled. "Oh, great, another Hiei. Might as well tell Kurama to talk to her instead." He muttered, as he walked out the door.  
  
"We have to do what?!" Kuwabara demanded as Yusuke told the other three what they had to do for the next assignment. Kurama examined the electric guitar with mild interest.  
  
"So Rando is loose again? I there anymore information on the guy we are suppose to come into contact with?" He asked.  
  
"No, Koenma only gave me his name. It's Kiyoshi (quiet one). Funny how people like to name their kids the exact opposite." Yusuke said as Kuwabara guffawed.  
  
"Hm, yes... And the other team member?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"Well, she was supposed to have been here an hour ago." Yusuke said, looking at his watch.  
  
"A she?" Hiei asked with a glare.  
  
He was giving the drum set a look of pure venom. "Well, yes, a she. Koenma said that she has a bad temper..." Yusuke trailed off. He was looking out the window. He swore he thought he saw someone look through it a minute ago. 'Must be my imagination.' He thought, shaking himself slightly.  
  
Suddenly, Kuwabara shivered. "What kind of aura is that?!" He demanded. Kurama looked a little perplexed.  
  
"I have never felt this kind of aura before myself." He said slowly in a bemused expression. Suddenly a woman came through the window, and jumped neatly onto the carpet.  
  
"I suppose you are Urameshi." She drawled with a glare at a gaping Yusuke. She had come through the glass, not breaking it.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" She snapped at Kuwabara. She had short, dyed silver hair that had red streaks and red bangs. She had on a black shirt that had black sleeves coming out from under it. Her jeans were black and green, and her jewelry consisted of a black chain that had a ruby pendant around her neck and silver hoops in her ears. She had the defiance of a punk around her, for her black and red gloves had the fingers cut out and her boots were combat. Her fingernails were painted a blood red.  
  
What was most astonishing were her eyes, they were purple with slits for pupils, but just a split second ago they had been amber. Even now as Yusuke stared, one swirled into a mass of color and turned green, but, for some reason, her other eye remained a color in between green and blue, a sort of turquoise. She growled. "Something about my appearance scares you?!" She glared at Yusuke.  
  
"No. It's just..." He trailed off.  
  
"You have the utmost interesting eyes." Kurama said, finishing his sentence. The girl glanced over at him, but didn't say anything. It fact, if Yusuke had known her better, he thought she looked taken aback.  
  
"So, ma'am, what is your name?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"Naomi." She said, not quite so gruffly. She sat down and eyed Hiei.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"That's none of your business." Hiei said, giving her an equal glare. Naomi made a smile that looked more like a smirk.  
  
"Who knows, maybe we'll get along before I kill you."  
  
Hiei snorted. "I'd like to see you try." He said. They continued to eye each other with contempt as Yusuke explained the mission again. Naomi cut him off before he could get very far.  
  
"I know what it is." She said impatiently.  
  
"One of the reasons I'm here is to teach you about music and your instruments. Now let's begin so I can get this over with already!" She ordered them. Kurama picked up the electric guitar, Hiei sat irritated behind the drums, Kuwabara behind the keyboard and Yusuke picked up another electric guitar as Naomi picked up a microphone. She walked over to Kurama who was testing out each note with his finger and tuning it by ear. "Play the note I sing." Naomi commanded. Kurama looked up at her expectedly. Naomi gracefully sang a note. Kurama struck something on the guitar. Naomi half-grinned. "Well, it seems at least one of you know how to play a little. And by the way, you hold the guitar like this." She positioned his fingers correctly, and then moved on to Yusuke. "Same procedure as him."  
  
"His name is Kurama. I don't know how to play the guitar, I was forced into this." Yusuke said with contempt.  
  
"Well too bad, don't whine to me. Now here, play this." She sang a note, then positioned his fingers into the way the note was made. She sang it again and he strummed. "That was a B flat. Now here's a C." She sang another note and positioned his fingers again. She did this for about another 10 notes. "I expect you to memorize those by tomorrow." She instructed, then moved on to Hiei. "You are going to have to learn what each of these drums do and learn to make a beat as soon as you hear the song. Now, see if you can do a beat to this...." She sang. Hiei scowled and banged hard on a couple of drums.  
  
Naomi took the drumsticks from his hands and glared at him. "You'll break the damn set if you do that! Here, this is what it's suppose to be (She plays the drum accordingly), now memorize these others too." She sang a couple of other pitches and showed how to do the drums in the specific order and tone.  
  
Next she moved to Kuwabara. "Okay, let's see what you can do." She said, there was a bit of doubt in her voice. She sang an A. Kuwabara played a B. Naomi snorted, then sang a C, which Kuwabara struck right. Then she moved down the list, skipping around and playing flats as well. When she was done, he had gotten 6/8 correct. "Baka. You keep getting you're A's mixed up with your B's. Though, compared to the last two, you are doing pretty well. I expect you to memorize each key and note and be able to play them without looking by tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Excuse me, Naomi, but you didn't give me an assignment." Kurama said, with an amused air. Naomi turned to stare at him for a second before saying, "I can tell you know how to play the guitar. You hold the strings expertly and tuned it. You faked not knowing how to hold the guitar to test me on how much I knew. I could tell because your fingers stopped at the exact spots without me having to really touch you. Therefore, you blew the cover. Just keep practicing. I will give you the songs to practice if you want."  
  
Kurama raised a brow and nodded. "Okay."  
  
Naomi growled at him, then shoved some papers into his hand. "We'll have to make up our songs of course, but first, I want you to learn some of these." She said. Kurama studied them carefully, reading the titles quickly.  
  
"Why is it that most of these are songs are sung by American people in the punk rock business?" He asked.  
  
Naomi gave him an I-don't-believe-this look. "Well, Kiyoshi is in an American punk rock band, so, in order to go against him, we'll have to do the same music. The beats in those songs are some that are most likely to come up." She answered.  
  
Kurama simply nodded, and began to play one of the songs slowly on the guitar. Naomi sat on the carpet and fiddled with the microphone restlessly. "Is there something wrong?" Yusuke asked finally after 10 minutes of struggling on the notes he just learned.  
  
"No." Naomi snapped.  
  
"Okay then, help me with those notes you gave me, I can't remember them." Yusuke demanded. Naomi slowly turned to gaze at him.  
  
"Give me orders one more time Urameshi, and you'll never live to forget it. By the way, since I'm your guy's singer, I might as well know your know your names. What are they." She said in a more demanding tone then an inquiring one.  
  
"Suuichi Minamino, also know as Youko Kurama." Kurama introduced. Naomi's eyes swirled to black though her features showed nothing, then changed to one green and the other blue.  
  
"Minamino, got it, and you?!" She cast a glare to Hiei.  
  
"None of your business wench." He retorted back.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi, and I'm Yusuke." Yusuke introduced for him. Kuwabara went without being told.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara. The #1 muscle at Sarayashiki Jr. High!" He stated proudly.  
  
"Riiiight." Naomi said with a raised a brow. "I highly doubt that since Yusuke is the leader of your team. He's beaten Togoru, and he's endured Genkai's training. You, Kuwabara, are living a delusional life if you think that."  
  
Kuwabara stayed silent for a second, then said angrily, "And how does a mean freak like you know all this?!" That did it. Naomi was at his throat an instant later. "What did you call me?!" She said in a dangerously cold, forced calm voice,  
  
Kuwabara didn't answer, he made a chocking noise. "Put him down Aki, you'll kill him!" Kurama said swiftly. Naomi turned to look at him, dropping Kuwabara on the ground while doing so.  
  
"Yes, Master Thief." She said, her eyes dangerously red. "Though, I would have thought you would have kept your appearance from me for a longer time period." She said, her voice oddly cold and venomous. She threw something at him, wrapped in cloth, and as he caught it, she disappeared.  
  
Author: more coming soon, I promise 


	2. Letters

Author: v-v man this took forever to update, even if I had it written already. Too

lazy….

Disclaimer: me no ownie YYH

Chapter two: Letters

Kurama opened the bundle and received a slight shock. It contained a locket, a

photograph, a drawing and a metal box. The photo was black and white, it

showed her and Kuronue (Who was looking disdainful). It was hard to recognize

her at first since she had long black hair in the picture and was looking

quite different in a dress. Kuronue looked the same however, (he wondered how

she got him into the picture) and when he removed a piece of cloth from the

other half of the picture, he, Youko was in it, looking like he just had

swallowed something horrible. The picture was dated at 1940 with Youko,

Kuronue and Aki.

'So that's what happened to the kit.' He thought. Looking at the drawing his

stomach did a back flip. He remembered it. Aki (or Naomi) had drawn it for

Youko after their first kiss. She said this described her feelings. It was a

detailed drawing, showing Youko's face amongst other things. He remembered how

he had laughed at her and threw the drawing aside. (He couldn't help but feel

it was him, after all, he is still apart of Youko) 'No wonder she's so mad. I

mean, I haven't bothered to contact since the last fight….' He thought.

He then opened the locket. It had been in the stolen artifacts he had gotten

his hands on when he was Youko, she had drawn herself and him in different

frames. (It has a couple of tiny frames) One had captured a scene perfectly,

showing how when he had first tried to cook when she had been sick and burnt

everything. His ears were flattened with defeat and he was looking at the food

reproachfully as she laughed. Another was more serious, one in which he had

held her in his arms….

"Hey, Kurama are you about to cry? What are you looking at anyway?!" Yusuke

interrupted his quiet thinking, trying to grab the locket from his hands.

Kurama gave him a cold glance as he shoved the locket and box into his pocket,

but couldn't stop from getting the photograph or picture from Yusuke's grasp.

"Whoa! That's Naomi?! No way, she actually looks like a normal girl in this!"

Yusuke exclaimed.

Kuwabara grabbed the photograph with disbelief. "Whoa, she looks like a hot

chick!" He said. Kuwabara passed the picture to Hiei who raised a brow.

"You allowed a ningen to take your picture?" He asked.

Kurama took the picture back and said with a smile, "No, I was forced into

it." He had the air of someone who was trying to make a joke but failing.

"Right. So how'd you know Naomi? And who's the other guy in the picture?"

Yusuke asked.

"Naomi, was an old…friend…. Of Youko's. The other person in the picture is

Kuronue, my, his, partner." Kurama replied.

Kurama muttered something else, and managed to get the picture back from the

Yusuke. But there was something else it seems he had forgotten. "Yusuke, mind

if I have a look at it before you do?" Kurama asked coolly as Yusuke picked up

the cloth and was reading a letter that Kurama had missed. Yusuke began to

snigger.

"For my dearest love to whom I miss:

I am sorry for the fight, since it was partly my fault. The child is due any time

soon –wait, Kurama?! You guys had kids?!- I only wish you were here. Life is

becoming harder by the minute, I remember you every hour –Yusuke pretended to gag as

Kurama managed to stop himself from blushing-. I know you hated romance Youko, but I

thought that you would have changed when love hit you with a golden arrow. Kuronue

was most generous to exile me before you did. It would have hurt so much more

greatly if not. Well, I hope to see you one last time before I die as a ningen, life

is so short most say, and I am beginning to agree. Even if it is the longest thing I

experience, I wish I had more time to be with you. I fear that before the baby turns

a year I will be deceased for someone is out to get me. If you get this in time, be

sure to not come to my aid, even though I know you would not due to the graciousness

of your duties. If you shall have need to know, his name is feared, for he is Tasna.

I hope he doesn't come after you too since I fear I have mouthed-off saying that

you could beat him. Perhaps I will survive, but if not otherwise, I wish you a

farewell. I am sorry I was not a demon to suit your needs for a woman and my life

is only a sliver of yours, Aki Kurosawa." Yusuke finished with an outburst of

laughter.

Kuwabara on the other hand had a much more different reaction. He looked at

Kurama coldly and said, "Why did you desert a woman to fend for herself?! That

is a violation to any honor code, since she was carrying your baby!" Kurama

returned the icy stare.

Hiei murmured something that sounded like, "Maybe yours but not others."

"There was no child. She died before anything, and Youko isn't allowed to have

children." He said. Kuwabara looked stricken.

"How long ago had this happened?!" He demanded.

"Around 64 years ago. The picture was dated 1940, and that was one of the last

times I would see her." Kurama answered in his still would-be calm voice.

"Then if that's her, why is she still alive and young?! She said she wasn't a

demon in that letter!" Yusuke said, looking confused.

Kurama gave an irritated shrug. "I don't know myself exactly. I didn't

recognize her at first, since she had once been a respectable human. Now she

looks like an in-human punk someone designed out of a videogame or manga. I

think what made her the way she is, happened 60 or so years ago…" He trailed

off, wondering what was in the metal box.

"Hey Kurama, I didn't notice it before, but the letter has been sprayed with

perfume. So is the cloth. That just proves you were lovers!" Yusuke said with

a triumphed air.

Kurama resisted the temptation to roll his eyes before Hiei said, "Well it

took you long enough, not even Kuwabara is that slow."

Yusuke looked slightly crestfallen, then asked, "So, Kurama can we see the

locket now that we know?" Kurama felt one side of him say 'No.' But sighed and

gave him the locket. As Yusuke's eyes widened he read aloud, "'To my darling

child Tasna.' Isn't that the guy who supposedly killed Aki?" Kurama stayed

silent for a moment, then withdrew the metal box.

"Perhaps..." He started slowly, "Perhaps this will tell a clue on what has

happened in the past." He opened the box carefully. The first piece of

parchment was a birth certificate that stated the birth of Tasna. His eyes

widened with horror.

"What's wrong Kur- WHAT?!" Yusuke stood beside Kurama, his mouth a gaping hole.

"What is- Huh?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Kuwabara copied Yusuke's suit.

"This doesn't make sense." Kurama said, trying to comprehend what it meant.

"So if Tasna is Aki's child… but I saw him with my own eyes, he was a

full-grown man then…" Kurama pressed a hand over his eyes. Hiei looked at

them as if they were stupid.

"Kurama, has the thought occurred to you that Tasna may have followed Youko's

suit?" He asked with a sneer.

"Yes, perhaps that is it. I thought that maybe…but no, that must have been

it." Kurama spoke more firmly this time. He then pulled out a piece of paper.

"To my 'dear' mother: Are you feeling well? No? I didn't think so, after all,

that poison was supposed to have been a slow and painful torturer. I bet you

wish you never followed through with this. Well, Kiyoshi has promised that you

won't die from it, be happy with that. Heh, where is 'father' to help you? The

one you spoke so highly of? Well, he's dead. I found out this when I was

looking for the thieves themselves. Hope you're not crushed too much, after

all, Kiyoshi made sure that the job was quick. It's not like he loved you

anyway. Hope for your demise soon, Tasna Kurosawa." He read aloud.

"…..Kurama? Are you okay? You… don't… look… too happy…" Yusuke started, then

dropped it completely.

"Fine, Yusuke." Kurama said a little too coldly.

"Um… you sure? You're turning a little red in the face, sure there isn't no

fever or nuthin'?" Yusuke asked.

"No." Kurama said in the same cold voice.

Kurama shifted through the contents of the metal box. He finally found what he

was looking for. It was a letter written in a shaky hand. "Dear my 'son':

Don't kid yourself. I am doing fine. I never cared for him, and I never spoke

highly of that lowlife. You killed him huh? So what do I care? Kiyoshi, he's

that guy in the music business yeah? Well, hope you kill him too since he

ripped me off for that CD of his. Hope you drop dead, Naomi."

He rummaged through the contents again, carefully placing them onto the

nearby table. "This is an odd number of things. Two letters, a birth

certificate, more cloth, pictures of her, and…." Kurama fell silent as he

gazed at the foreign object. "A werewolf's paw." Hiei said indifferently.

"She wore this as a necklace when she first came to me. There is also a book

in here and a device." Kurama finished. He held the device to the light and

saw the button. He slipped that into his pocket too. Opening the book he saw

that this was her diary. "Hmn…" Kurama muttered as he read a couple of pages.

"C'mon Kurama! Read it aloud!" Yusuke said, attempting to grab the book.

"No, I would rather keep this to myself." Kurama said tonelessly and then

picked up his belongings. "I must go study for a final. I bid you good day."

He said, and walked out of the room. Yusuke blinked.

"'Good day'? What the hell is wrong with him?" He asked.

Author: I have two other chapters done, just got to edit them. - Hope you liked

it. Please review!


End file.
